


Gavin Reed Isn't An Asshole

by mememway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900reed, Doubt, F/F, F/M, Hankcon (background), Human Nines (backstory), M/M, Slow Burn, reed900, self hatred, slow development, what the industry needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememway/pseuds/mememway
Summary: Post-revolution within the city of Detroit, Michigan, CyberLife is forced to stop producing all androids, only 5 RK900s are activated around the world, Nines being one of them. He's paired with an eccentric asshole cop named Gavin Reed who has no filter or consideration for others, Elijah Kamski, Gavin Reed's unlikely and just as stubborn brother finds hope in this when a stoic android comes along.





	1. Cigarette Clouds

Nines, he could remember the day he met Gavin Reed, an eccentric asshole who prided himself on making other people around him go as far away as possible… Elijah Kamski, Gavin’s older brother, saw promise in this, he saw that maybe the RK900 would find something in the police officer. There were cigarette clouds above Gavin’s head, the tobacco filled stick between two fingers, a bad habit brought on by negative influences from childhood, he always blamed it on the fact that he never had a father who cared about him and a cheating whore of a mother that never wanted him, the joys of also having bad friends who thought they weren’t wrong in his earlier years had caused these negative habits to stick around and manifest. He knew they didn’t have a positive effect on his health, but did being a police officer improve his chances of survival or diminish them within the process?

 

He had been smoking since he was sixteen, the habit was hard to break and there was some appeal of it, not that it made him any better of a person. The addiction to nicotine was hard to break, he had tried nicotine gum, vape pens and nothing quite gave the same sensation and relief that normal cigarettes gave to him. Elijah always had it better than him, better relationships with his mother who never recovered from her addiction with drugs and alcohol, she actually wanted Elijah, she had planned for an intelligent child who went to MIT and made one of the most successful companies in the world before becoming a recluse. It wasn’t a surprise that he had decided to never get in contact with Gavin or let anyone know that he had a younger and fucked up brother. Nothing surprised him anymore.

 

RK900 had picked up his nickname from Gavin, who was sick and tired of calling the android by his model number, it was understandable, that’s when the name _Nines_ was brought about. First, it was just ‘900’, fitting considering he was an RK900, he shared the same face as Connor, but his face shape was more rough, bulkier, his eyes icy cold and not soft and puppy dog like his predecessors were. Then it was RK900 who had decided to just call himself Nines and Gavin had followed in suit. RK900 would never admit it, but Tina was the only companion of Gavin’s that RK900 had genuinely enjoyed, but she loved her drama, probably why Gavin had gravitated towards her. She had something about everyone at the DPD, but when it came to Gavin? He turned red as a tomato, probably one of Nines’ more favorite reactions that Gavin had. Or the only reaction he liked that he gave at one point.

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow as footsteps from someone that he wasn’t expecting, the android didn’t hide his intentions either as he had taken the cigarette and he looked to Gavin, cigarette between his own lips before he took a deep breath with his faux lungs before he put it to the ground and put his foot against it, stomping the burning cigarette out. Gavin almost choked on his own air, ‘ _Damn’_ he thought.

 

He was pretty sure that this android was all looks and no talk and Gavin felt a bit intimidated, would he admit though? Nope. He had too much pride to lose, especially when it came to some perfectly polished android.

 

He was thinking about how similar the android look to his ex-boyfriend, another thing Gavin would never admit was the fact that he had messed around with androids. Androids were easy, they weren’t complicated with humans and they tolerated some of Gavin’s bullshit but not all of it. It explained why he had been single for so long and it wasn’t exactly shocking, he didn’t also go looking for anyone to find comfort in like he had used to because self-destruction was more gratifying than being in love to him.

 

“We need to finish up this investigation, you’re wasting valuable time.” Nines said and Gavin scoffed, “And what are _you_ going to do about it, tin can?” Gavin asked, RK900’s LED didn’t change, stoic over the words but he wasn’t afraid to add force.

 

“As someone who has worked so hard to become a detective, you seem to not care about your job. Explains why I’m here. You can either act like an adult and get your job done or you can have another report in your file and Fowler will have another reason to question your position. It is your decision, detective Reed.” RK900 said before he walked off and Gavin looked over. Gavin took that as a challenge, it seemed like he had someone to match his edge and Gavin followed him, that wouldn’t be the last time that Gavin had followed the android after realizing that he wasn’t right for once.

 

 


	2. He's Truly Exhausting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines start their investigation on a man with a kitchen knife in his head, Gavin might feel like he is finally accomplishing things when Nines gives into a request.

Before RK900 had come along, it was Hank and Connor that had done most tasks, it was CyberLife’s upgrade that had forced out the doe-eyed RK800 away from the DPD to go find other ways to escape CyberLife and find safety. It was the idea of CyberLife that had scared him, being obsolete and never finding a purpose that had fit him. He was designed to hunt deviants; his successor had been designed to do the same thing and complete the same exact task without asking questions. Oh, how RK900 was wrong to believe that he could not be deviant. RK900 thought that he was immune to deviancy, before the revolution CyberLife had fail safes to protect androids from deviancy, a preventive measure that CyberLife thought that they could hide. RK900 was awoken by Elijah Kamski, he wanted to change things for the company and wanted to give him a chance that CyberLife refused to give him. Only four other androids apart of the RK900 line including himself were awoken. Androids that had deviated didn’t have trackers anymore but they are still apart of a large database, when androids died and decided to not come back, their space in a cloud of memories would fade away after a while, four months exactly, and there was nothing anyone could do, only sealing their fate and then they would fall off the database. It was rare that androids ever came back from the dead after being gone for several months.

 

They had headed out to the car from the front of the DPD, Gavin had reminded himself that this _thing_ probably had a name or something, but never quite considered it to now and looked over to him.

 

“So, tin can, got a name?” Gavin asked as he wasn’t afraid of RK900 even though the machine could easily take him out without a second thought. Gavin had never been open about his open hate towards androids, even post-revolution. RK900 had raised a brief eyebrow, almost shocked, “CyberLife didn’t consider giving me a title, I’ll take your suggestions though.” The android said; however, it was Elijah that had forgone giving him a name. It was the process of wanting his younger brother to connect with his new android. Elijah wasn’t a complete asshole, he just wanted to connect with Gavin even if leaving him an android wasn’t the best present or peace offering that he could have given Gavin. Maybe paying his rent or offering to have lunch or something with him would have been more reasonable than waking up a military android and giving it to him.

 

“I’ll think of something, for now, I’ll just call you 900, got to shorten that,” Gavin said.

 

When they had stopped at the scene, Gavin could almost see the android tense up. Whoever had killed this guy and left the body outside of the house with a knife in his head, it wasn’t at all a pretty sight. 900 didn’t look intimidated though ‘ _fucking androids_ ’. 900 had gone forward to check first, the forensics guy surprised that Gavin had an android with him for the first time. Everyone in the station had known his feelings towards androids, and since Connor and Hank had disappeared it was the responsibility that was put onto Gavin and his new android who didn’t have many expressions in general. He was stoic and icy, having no feeling around him and he looked up.

 

“It was a kitchen knife, must have attacked him inside the house and then came out and had done _this._ ” 900 said and Gavin nodded. “The house had been uninhabited for months, though. One of them must have been hiding in this place before they went after one another.” Gavin countered, seeing a spark come across 900’s face for a moment. He had never seen an android so ready to answer back without barely showing it. “Maybe they lived close if this place has been abandoned for a period. Maybe they had run through the house, it would explain the broken window and the shards of glass across his elbows and back. Whoever did this must also have marks.”

 

Gavin was glad to have someone to bounce ideas off, he would never admit it though. He could care less about what the android felt about him in return.

 

“It would, we’d have to get a warrant if we want to check out places, doesn’t mean we can’t pester people,” Gavin said, and 900 had fixed his own jacket up and nodded in response to Gavin. There was something about the android, he was so well put together, no creases on the jacket or anywhere else to be found _. Fancy fucking plastic,_ Gavin thought before they had made a few more checks around the house.

 

Red ice was found on the ground under the floorboards which had changed a lot, they had narrowed it down to the victim or the murderer had done their drugs here and then headed back to wherever else they lived. “Any fingerprints?” Gavin asked and watched the android lift the bag. “None from the man who got stabbed, but there is one match. He isn’t from Detroit though, somewhere in Chicago.” 900 said. “Aren’t you scared of leaving fingerprints on evidence?” The forensics guy asked, and 900 had almost looked at this guy like he had two working brain cells left in his head. “Androids physically do not have a fingerprint as humans do, thirium is what leaves something like a fingerprint. You can find an android; it’s model and it’s given name and such through that.” 900 said, putting the bag into a larger plastic one. “ _Interesting,_ ” Gavin muttered to himself more than anything. Not that it mattered if he said it to himself or not though, androids had this _magical_ hearing, no conversation had secrets when androids were around the corner, Gavin didn’t find it important to censor his thoughts to anyone, especially the _goddamn tin can_.

 

 

They had questioned three of the people around, the other houses had people living in them, but some weren’t home, or some didn’t feel comfortable answering questions or had no answers to give. It was almost like they were set back to square one, but he felt determined to figure this out.

 

“The drugs belonged to a man out of state, I know we can’t cross borders of states to do investigations but maybe the man was a family member. And before your quick-witted ass stops me, humans consider family to not be someone they share last names or blood with, sometimes it’s just the connection that two people have. We could call this guy, you uh, have that fancy voice thing?” Gavin asked. He could vividly remember Connor having that feature and 900 stared back. “We would have to get certain permission, but if you’re confident that this will work, I’ll do it.” 900 said. Gavin felt like he had won the lottery within that moment. He convinced a stoic and icy android to listen to his reasoning, it didn’t make Gavin hate him any less though.

 


	3. My Name Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines finally decides he needs a less of a mouthful type of name thanks to Gavin, a simple chapter. The next one will be a filler and then after that, I will be back on track. Thank you all so much for your endless love and support :)

 

Getting warrants to con a guy that was a con artist was ironic, having an android that didn’t have limits was a new thing to Gavin. As a child he was limited by the technologies of his time, there was something about being a teenager and knowing that androids were coming around, his older brother was apart of developing something amazing and Gavin was preparing to finish high school and find out what he wanted to do with his life. It was funny, he grew up having problems with the law, always having Child Protective Services called up to the home he had somehow lived in as a child, but then he knew he didn’t want other kids to grow up in the same conditions that he had because it only made him an even worse adult. Becoming an officer was also a form of redemption with the law. He would never admit it but he was deeply jealous of the fact that Elijah had a better father than Gavin ever had and he was just sort of swept to the side, he got the good half of the genetics and the good half of everything, perfect kid, perfect grades and perfect relations with everyone around him, more reasons to not feel inclined to talk to his older brother. Did he blame him? He wanted to, blame Elijah for the fact that he got everything better, that he didn’t have trust issues and had a hundred and one opportunities. Nines couldn’t be jealous of someone who denied that androids were fully capable of being independent and deviant, he had his own beliefs and hates towards androids, especially his own android, who was beginning to take on the name, _Nines_.

 

It was confirmation through Fowler that had fueled more ideas from Gavin, he had his legs up on the desk, there 900 was, looking at the monitor.

 

Androids had unlimited access to a library where they didn’t have to look at monitors and overview notes that Gavin had pieced together and sometimes Tina who had contributed to overviewing things. Tina had a degree in English Literacy and was proud of that, to say the least. Tina didn’t always want to be some fancy cop; it was wanting to serve her country and give back that had made her do it. Tina had always been there when Gavin had first started experimenting, she had her own experiences but seeing Gavin somehow succeed at people for the first time was what made her want to continue to come around and be a good partner. She was up next in line if anything ever happened to Gavin and he decided, or Fowler decided that he wasn’t a good fit for Lieutenant. But so far, he felt like he had done well.

 

They were going to do the call tomorrow; they had more time to focus on reports which also gave them time to maybe catch up on things. Gavin had felt like maybe 900 had this effect on how he worked, the android hadn’t used his endless library to do things and maybe that had made Gavin a bit less abrasive towards him, Gavin couldn’t really think of a reason why he was being so _soft_ towards the 900 but he also didn’t want to think too much about the process of what he was doing, that’s when 900s eyes had caught his and Gavin had stared back for a moment.

 

“I thought about your suggestion of shortening my name so it wasn’t such a mouthful for you or the others that will work with us. I’ve decided I want to be called Nines.” He said and Gavin had nodded in response, almost surprised that Nines had thought of something and pieced it together. It didn’t feel like a mouthful anymore, but Gavin had wondered if Nines felt guilty and pressured into changing his name, Gavin was just trying to help Nines out.

 

“It works, tin can. I think that it’ll stick.” Gavin said.

 

Nines was his partner, one of the most advanced androids in the world didn’t feel so alone anymore.

 


	4. The Night I Could Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently went through an aggressive pattern of exhaustion and I needed a break from writing. Today I gained some motivation to bring out this almost 1000 word chapter to make up for what I haven't been doing. Thank you all for your constant love and support on this book.

Nines knew nothing about who he could have been if the revolution ever happened and it was probably better that way to not question any of that, there was a reason for everything. Connor had left the city after he had realized how many people wanted him dead and that in a way, he may have been a war criminal. His last message was to Hank, the one person he trusted with sensitive information. Hank never talked about what had happened and Gavin never bothered and neither did anyone else, people were certain that CyberLife had gotten a hold of Connor and deactivated him, others believed that he was hiding somewhere and that he would come back one day.

 

He had been unaware of anything that pertained to the situation of the situation that involved the revolution and where Connor had gone. Nines knew that he was expected to fill the space that Connor had once filled but on a different level. He wasn’t there to hunt deviants, he was there to solve homicides with Gavin and to do some of the jobs that androids refused to do, Connor was the bridge between human and androids because he had done the work that humans couldn’t begin to understand. Nines was supposed to be a similar bridge, but he didn’t feel so strongly about what Connor believed in since the revolution was over, and Nines was just living in the aftermath of a revolution that he wasn’t even alive for.

 

The night had been long once he had headed home, Gavin came home to a noisy cat named Mina who loved attention but also loved nipping at people and Gavin didn’t know what he would do without the feline. Gavin had a long day, he now had to deal with an android who had bare minimum social skills and now had a name, but he was glad to be home. He lied back on the couch and Mina had worked her soft pink paws forward and settled against Gavin’s chest.

 

“How the hell do you do deal with people, Mins?” Gavin asked and the small gray cat just rested her face on Gavin and huffed a bit.

 

“Good to know.”

 

Gavin had come across Mina when she was a kitten, she was a clueless gray cat who really had no back story besides the fact that she wanted to love, and that Gavin had provided such to the cat. Mina was somehow also one of the smartest cats Gavin had ever encountered.

 

When Gavin was a kid, he and Elijah had found a cat on the streets in a box, as Mina and Gavin knew from that point on that Gavin had been a cat person. Mina was good at playing fetch and she was observant, whenever someone walked down the hallway past his apartment, she’d be staring at the door from her cat tree or the couch, waiting to attack someone or something. She hadn’t gotten anything yet; indoor cats were also the most destructive and Mina had gone from living in a box with no one to living lavish and basically being Gavin’s owner, she was the only one that told Gavin what to do in his house.

 

On the other hand, Nines lived in a quiet apartment, no one to come home to besides the annoyance of his neighbors who wanted him to communicate, but Nines wasn’t deviant, and he didn’t see value in any form of communication with his android neighbors because none of them understood what he was going through. Nines had no reason to go deviant and defy his programming, especially when he wasn’t interested in doing so. Nines didn’t necessarily enjoy being the only not deviant android in his apartment complex, but he couldn’t care enough to do anything about it, especially when he had no one to deviate for.

 

That night wasn’t any different, he came home to his neighbors in the hallway rambling about whatever new expansions or additions to New Jericho. In a place full of androids, it was no surprise that no one slept, Nines especially. Only deviants got tired and truly felt out of place. He would be awake with the lights on, listening to sirens outside that were further in the city waiting for something interesting to happen but… It never did. He was the only one that could force himself to go deviant and after today he wanted to strangle his new partner _Gavin Reed_.

 

Nines wasn’t sure he would be able to stick it out and deal with the detective, his vitriolic attitude was a bit much but there was some part of Nines that wanted to try and maybe get to understand him better but Nines had a feeling that wouldn’t go the way it needed to and then make the investigation much harder because he had tried to understand someone who was hard to read. Nines hadn’t been equipped to experience emotions and that made understanding them even harder. He wasn’t bulletproof but they could make him pretty much immune to deviancy, unlike his predecessor.

 

Nines wasn’t even supposed to be activated in the first place but there was a reason behind everything, and Elijah’s generosity wasn’t always something that he showed, but he saw something positive around it even though it wasn’t the wisest thing to do. Elijah and Gavin didn’t communicate well and when he had met the android, he wasn’t expecting someone to put him in his place, but Gavin didn’t want to think much about it.

 

That night, Mina had decided to come to bed later, alert but she could tell that Gavin was tired and the cat had some form of obligation to take care of Gavin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
